User talk:Brookelas/Archive 3
This is my THIRD talk! See my archuves! First Talk Second Talk! First comment - Wompus78 Hello :) Hi Brookelas! Haha, really are you serious? No, we aren't related! I guess I can see where you would think that. :) We are pretty good friends though from CP. --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 23:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Oop.. Sorry I'm not getting back to you until now...yes, we should meet each other sometime on CP. --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 00:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Squishy Shop Welcome to the Squishy Shop, Brookelas! Heres your special page! User:Squishy89/Squishy Shop/Brookelas's Purchased Items --Squishy Merry Christmas! 18:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Problem Hi, Theres A Problem In You Chrismas Party, Umm The Thing Is That I Cant Go Cause Its On Sunday And On Sundays I Cant Use The Computer... Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes I do want to meet you! I should be there..my computers just a bit slow though ughh aha ---- Can u? Can u please put my igloo on your map 4 me please?--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 21:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Brookelas CP RETURNS GREEN DRESS! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 14:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Party Reminder Ok, is it today?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 15:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Squishy's Christmas Party Reminder Remember, the Christmas party is in 3 hours. make sure you be there. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 16:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Lets meet sometime Lets meet sometime on Club Penguin server Mukluk Hey Brookelas I think we should meet sometime im new on the wiki so maybe you can help me --Snogale12 22:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Snogale12--Snogale12 22:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Gift Please fill out the form on the top of my page, then I will send you it. Okay, sorry. Unless you wanted a randomized gift. Here it is! jk Happy Holidays! Party reminder Update:Server Sleet!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 14:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) hello when will i get to be on your tv show --Snogale12 03:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Snogale12--Snogale12 03:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hal Hal quited! Oh and something for ya! I'm ending my membership, so to have a good ending to it, I'll HAVE A PARTY! Place: The Stage, then around the island, then stopping at my igloo! Time: 10:00am (If the time isn't good for ya, please go to my talk!) Date: Friday, December 25, 2009 (My membership ends on Jan. 6, 2010, but I want it early. If the Date isn't good for ya, please go to my talk! :P) SEVER: Deep Freeze, or Rainbow. WEAR ANYTHING YOU WANT! PS Also, plz take pics of it! --'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 23:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! RE:Party Well, ok!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 15:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Will this Saturday be good?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 15:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello Merry Christmas Brookelas! Also, I just want to apologize because I wasn't able to make it to your Christmas party. --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] yaya, CLICK. 16:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ohh ok... --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' Merry X-mas!Last videos of 2010!!! 19:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) New Years Eve Party *Where:My igloo *When: December 31st 3:00 EST *Why: To Celebrate The New Year *Server: Sherbert *HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ']]Viva la Wii 20:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Brooke! I have been really busy lately with all the simester exams and all the homework that I havent been able to go on much. I had a fantastic Christmas! I went to see my family in California where its warm. I stayed there until I left new years day. I didnt get to stay up because of my early plane, but I was first class on both my connecting flights so that was fun. How was your Holidays? [[User:Surfenusa_Xd|'The Surf Master']] [[User_talk:Surfenusa_Xd|'Talk to me']] 19:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Calling people for a Super Bee Mini-Movie As you remember, a Super Bee movie was going to be filmed by June 2009. Well, this time, im planning to make a Mini-Movie of Super Bee and it will be improvisation only, you will need to make up random things while filming. These are the characters im planning to put on the movie: :Super Bee (Occupied) :Greeny the Ninja Bunny (Occupied by me, sorry) :Queen of Angels :Queen of Earth :King of Electricity :King of Gold If you are thinking about another character please message me. I hope you want to be one of these characters. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Calling people for a Super Bee Mini-Movie PLEASE CHECK THE PAGE OF THE SUPER BEE MINI-MOVIE FOR THE ROLES. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 23:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Prehistoric Party Problem Thanks for the invite Bookelas! But sadly I can't attend. You see, 6:30 PM PST is 2:30 in the morning in the UK. But thanks anyway! [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 14:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Silly Hat Party Yo, you're invited to CPFAN's Silly Hat Party! Please see my Party Planner for more details. Auzziez Rulez You're Invited! '''When: 13/3/10' What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! What in the world is this supposed to mean? On the "potential blog right?" forum you put this after your signature: "Yes, I like ZW's ideas {NOT BECAUSE I AM IN, BUT PPL IKE EUROPEA AND TELTU WHO NEVER POST???) " What does that mean at all?!EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 21:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Party Ehh, I'll try. I'll be on at 4:00 PM (Central Time). --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 01:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!! Hell Help me change my sig. Ya ya Grant Grant Re: No Oh, then I'm not coming. :( --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 15:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry, but I'm REALLY busy on saturday and probably won't even be able to go on the computer, but I'll try to make itb to your next party! =D --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 00:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Brookelas, sorry I havent been on Cp Agent 5. Brooke, I have not gone on cp agent 5 anymore because my friend gave me his old rare account to keep. So I might be on it for a while now, and of course I will go on Cp Agent 5 every once in a while. My new penguin name is: Cccjjjhhh and you know my favorite server is sleet. Try and spot me! I usually hang out in the dock. Waddle On! Danay3131 02:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Danay3131 (Aka Cp Agent 5) 32 thumbs That party was AWESOME, I hope we can be friends for a long time, I would like it if you joined some of my groups like joining TEAM-P, shopping at The Z Shop, or getting a page on the Z Pages, also here is an award from me. Party Opinion Hi this is User:Bubbles62681 and I know that the party was lame but there were some good highlights. I just wished we could of played cavepeople vs dinosaurs. That would of made my day. Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!']] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 04:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! I am so sorry. I was not able to make it to your Prehistoric Party. So sorry! --Will k [[User talk:Will k|'Get a free banana here!']] 08:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Brookelas! I'm really Sorry I couldn't make it to your Party, To make it up to you, I managed to get something for you. I'm really sorry for not coming! :( Boomblox4 11:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC)